


For The Love of God, Don’t Rock The Boat.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [8]
Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: B.A.P goes fishing.





	For The Love of God, Don’t Rock The Boat.

Yongguk regretted going onto this boat, sure the old man said the whole, “teach a man to fish and he will be fed for a lifetime.” or whatever and at the time it sounded like a good idea but then Yongguk remembered who his friends were. So here he sat, in a tiny wooden boat, in the middle of a lake, fishing rod in hand, and a migraine slowly creeping into his skull.

“I just don’t see what the point of this is.” Himchan whined for the millionth time. “Yah, why aren’t you guys doing anything!” He yelled at the younger members.

“For the last time Himchan, we only have two fishing rods, fuck off.” Youngjae sneered, he was laying down in the back of the boat, resting his head in Zelo’s lap.

“Geez what crawled up your ass and died.” Daehyun snorted but flinched when Youngjae kicked him. “Hey, no need for violence drama queen.”

“This is what you get for dragging me on this damn boat.” The younger growled.

“Alright, alright, we’ll leave you alone, stop being so moody.” Daehyun held his hands up in surrender.

“If Youngjae isn’t going to do anything, then I’m not either.” Himchan crossed his arms and pouted.

“But you’re already not doing anything.” Jongup rolled his eyes as he casted his line back out into the water and leaned into Zelo’s side. Himchan open and closed his mouth a few times but stayed silent. Yongguk let out a sigh, finally peace and quiet.

“I’m _hungryyyyyy.”_ Daehyun whined, patting his empty tummy.

“Once we catch a fish, we’ll be able to eat.” Yongguk said all leader like.

“But we’ve been out here for like two hours now.” Daehyun threw himself Yongguk, causing the boat to rock.

“Don’t fucking do that, Daehyun!” Himchan yelled, he held onto the boat’s side with an iron grip.

“Do what? This?” Daehyun smirked and started tilting the boat side to side.

“I’m going to kill you!” Himchan let go of the side to strangle the younger but quicky panicked and held back onto the boat. “ _Daehyunnnnnn,_ stop, or less you can starve.”

“I’m starving right now.” Daehyun pouted, still rocking the boat. “Plus you’re the only one who’s scared.” The younger snickered. Himchan looked around the boat: Yongguk was focusing on fishing, Daehyun was the one rocking the boat, Zelo seemed to not care, Youngjae was napping in Zelo’s lap, Jongup seemed to be having fun with all the boat rocking, and Zelo looked like he was going to be sick. Wait…

“Did we always have two Zelos?” Himchan looked between Youngjae’s Zelo and Jongup’s Zelo.

“What are you talking about?” Daehyun looked around the boat there were six people in the boat but if he counted himself then there were seven… Last time he checked, B.A.P was a six member group so that meant there was an imposter on the boat. “Alright we have to find out who the real Zelo is.” Daehyun said seriously.

“But how do we do that?” Himchan asks.

“Or we could continue fishing.” Yongguk chimed in as he put another fish into the bucket, they had 3 magikarps or at least that was what Jongup called them.

“You guys can continue fishing, Himchan and I will find our Zelo.” Daehyun tutted.

“Are you stupid? There is only one Zelo on the boat.” Youngjae interrupted.

“Can you count? There’s seven people on the boat, _SEVEN_ , not six, seven and there are two Zelos so that means one is a fake.” Daehyun chided and Himchan nodded in agreement.

“Are you guys blind? This is _Zico_ , Z-I-C-O not Zelo.” Youngjae scoffed. “How could anyone mistake Zico with Zelo, one has a baby face and the other has a… not baby face.” Youngjae grumbled to himself.

“Hey guys, thanks for letting me come with you.” Zico said sheepishly.

“Y-yeah, not problem…” Himchan said awkwardly, he was embarrassed for mistaking the rapper with their baby rapper. Damn that blond hair.

“I feel like you guys don’t love me.” Zelo spoke up.

“What gave you that idea?” Jongup asks.

“The fact you confused someone else for me, I thought we were close.” Zelo sniffled.

“If it makes you feel better it was only Daehyun and Himchan who didn’t know so only they hate you, everyone else loves you.” Jongup explained.

“Thanks, Jongup.” Zelo chirped before turning to the older two. “Fuck you guys, you're both dead to me.” Zelo glared.

“No baby, please, I love you!” Himchan tried to hug the youngest but he refused.

“Well this is shitty.” Daehyun mumbled. Then suddenly the boat rocked extremely hard, causing Daehyun and Himchan to freak out. “What’s going on!” Daehyun yelled.

“Chill, we’re getting out of the boat.” Yongguk said, already on the dock along with Youngjae and Zico.

“We’re finished?” Himchan asked.

“Yeah, Yongguk and I caught enough fish for lunch.” Jongup rolled his eyes.

“Sweeeet, I can’t wait I’m starving.” Daehyun hopped out of the boat last but he was the first one to the campsite. _Yup, never again,_ Yongguk thought to himself.

 

[Image](http://wroni87.tumblr.com/post/69384030342/zico-the-pro-ninja)


End file.
